Lose It Or Lose
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Tsukasa asks Kagami about her eating problems that don't coincide with her desire to lose weight. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, prideful otakus! Resoleon here and welcome to another Lucky Star Fanfiction.

This was just a quick drabble I got from Kagami's eating habits.

* * *

**Kagami X Tsukasa Story: Lose It Or Lose**

Kagami is lying on her bed while reading a Manga. She also has a Pocky Stick in her mouth for further relaxation. A few seconds further, she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kagami replied flatly without looking at the door.

The door to her room opens to reveal Tsukasa on the other side.

Tsukasa waves lightly at her elder sister. "Hi, Onee-chan. Can I come in?"

Kagami smiled when she heard Tsukasa's voice. She puts her manga down and sits up on the bed, facing the door. "I just said you could, Tsukasa."

"Oh...whoops." Tsukasa laughs nervously as she stepped inside Kagami's room.

Kagami had a gentle smile. "So, what's up? What do you need?"

Tsukasa fidgets with her fingers as she talked. "Um...I was wondering if I could ask you a question. I'm a little bit worried that you might not be able to, though."

Kagami shook her head slowly. "Just ask me, and I'll see if I can answer."

Tsukasa's face lit up. "Great! Onee-Chan, why do want to lose weight so badly?"

Kagami had to admit that the question threw her off a bit. "Uh...it's because I want to, Tsukasa. What made you ask this?"

Tsukasa returned to fidgeting with her fingers as she talked. "Um...I keep seeing you freaking out over just a few kilograms gained. I'm just a bit curious as to why that's such a big impact to you, onee-chan."

Kagami looks up at the ceiling for a bit before answering. "Well...it's the little things that count, Tsukasa. Little things can add up to results. It's the small things that can lead to wanted or unwanted results."

Tsukasa felt as though her question had been answered but she wanted to know more. "But onee-chan, to lose weight in the first place, don't you need to diet?"

Kagami scratched the back of her head nervously as she laughed a bit. "Snacks...sort of has a way with you that make you not want to stop eating them..."

Tsukasa tilted her head to the side a bit. "But isn't that kind of making an excuse to eat them and not go on a diet, thus not losing weight?"

Kagami's eyes thinned. "You're starting to sound like a smart-alec, Tsukasa. I'll kindly remind you that this conversation was about why I wanted to lose weight in the first place."

Tsukasa puts her hands in front of her face to shelter her from an incoming wrath. "I'm sorry, onee-chan. All I'm asking is why it is so hard for you?"

Kagami sighed. "It kind of goes like this: You don't want to look away from the snacks because just the pleasure of eating whenever you want to is so preferable over losing weight. But, losing weight is really preferable over eating whenever you want because you'll be healthier as you grow older. It's like...being good to be bad or being bad to be good."

A light bulb went off in Tsukasa's head. "Oh! Is it like the saying 'good mother is bad mother onto me.'?"

Kagami snapped her fingers toward Tsukasa. "Yeah! Something like that. Snacks are just so good, you can't let them go but having a lot of them will make you have an unhealthy lifestyle."

Another light bulb went off in Tsukasa's head. "I know what you can do, onee-chan! You need a distraction!"

Kagami smiled. "That's it! Why didn't I think of it before? A distraction could be exactly what I need because it will help me think of food less! Go on, Tsukasa. I'm listening."

Tsukasa laughs for a bit because she was the one helping out her sister this time. "Well...you could play video games more often."

Kagami didn't know how it was a distraction. "How would that be a distraction for me? I mean, it will make me think about what to do but...I could always have snacks to the side."

Tsukasa thinks again for a moment. "Well...maybe you could jog around the neighborhood every day. That'll loosen you up a bit."

Kagami shook her head. "But...that'll just make me hungry. I learned in psychology class that after hard work, your body will feel like rewarding itself with something detrimental like tons of food or spending money on junk like video games."

Tsukasa sighed for a bit then gave out her last idea. "I think maybe the family and I should lock the snacks away in a place you won't find them so maybe you could finally lose weight."

Kagami's eyes popped. "No, screw that!"

Tsukasa shook her head. "I'm sorry, onee-chan. I don't know how else to help you."

Kagami sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I keep finding the excuse to keep my habit of having snacks, despite you being so helpful. Don't get me wrong, it's not like you're not being helpful. It's just that I need to find a way to just lose weight without sacrificing my lovely snacks."

Tsukasa's eyes popped because she had another idea. "There may be a way you can, onee-chan! Like a study schedule in which you say how many hours you spend studying every day, you could do the same for snacks!"

Kagami's eyebrow rose. "How so?"

Tsukasa explained. "Moderation! You can set up a time and quantity of snack consumption. Like...during the afternoon, you could have only two lollipops. Then maybe later on, after a couple of weeks, you could turn it into one lollipop. It's just an example, but I'm sure you can apply it to other snacks."

Kagami smiled. "You're a genius, Tsukasa! Why didn't I think of that before?"

Tsukasa's face turned red a bit. "Onee-Chan, thanks. I'm glad to have helped you out."

* * *

So the next day, Kagami tried out the suggestion Tsukasa made. She decided to apply it to her Pocky Sticks. She tried to have only two Pocky Stick packs a day. However, two turned into three. Then soon, three turned into four. It didn't take long to recognize that Kagami failed on the first day of her snack moderation schedule.

* * *

Tsukasa is writing down in her journal on her desk, in her bedroom. She was scared stiff when all of a sudden she hears the door to her bedroom burst open.

Tsukasa turns around to see an emotionally devastated Kagami. "Onee-Chan?"

Kagami falls to her knees. "I fail at life, Tsukasa! I fail at life!"

Tsukasa didn't know exactly what to say except to comfort her sister while saying, "It's okay, Onee-Chan..."

* * *

So anyway, I hope you enjoyed that.

If you'd like to review, don't be afraid to do so.

**Lose It Or Lose: End**


End file.
